Welcome To Weasley World
by ohmytiffy
Summary: So what is it like living with the Weasley family? You would only understand if you were a Weasley yourself. Come join us to experience the many different memories with our favorite family.
1. Twins?

**February 1st, 1978**

"Ah, Molly Weasley, how are you feeling?" Healer Finklebomb asked, grabbing a folder near by.

Healer Finklebomb was a short, skinny old man. Thick, black rimmed glasses rested on the end of his nose; his lime green robe too long for his height. He was an old friend of the Weasley's, and had helped Molly with all her previous pregnancies. Jittery, but very careful, Herbert Finklebomb knew what he was doing.

"I've been well." Molly said, "Drinking fluids, taking the tonics you gave me.." she mumbled as if she had been asked the same question multiple times. She was burning with curiosity to hear about the status of her new baby.

The Weasley family had decided to have _another_ child. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? _The more, the merrier_ was the motto. With the trademark of having flaming red hair and a numberless amount of freckles, the tradition was continued on throughout the Weasley family tree. Molly and Arthur Weasley didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, and with number 4 on the way, they were preparing themselves as usual. A big family meant eternal happiness for the couple, no matter what the consequences were. Arthur and Molly Weasley were willing to sacrifice for their kids, while working hard at their relationship. A perfect equation for a big happy family.

So, where's Arthur, you ask?

Arthur was unable to accompany his wife to the monthly check up due to emergency work at the Ministry of Magic. He was genuinely sorry towards his wife always wanting to be there for her, but Molly insisted he went so he can dodge the risk of losing his job. Both of her hands rested on her abnormally larger-than-should-be belly, as if her upcoming child had already been born.

Percy Weasley, who was now 2 years old, was dressed fully in his mum's knitted sweater and matching hat. He sat quietly on a small child's stool next to his mum, holding up a book up to his face about muggle medication, staring intently as if he knew how to read books.

He didn't.

"Well.." he held the muggle ultrasound pictures into the light, "You went to the directed muggle doctor as I directed you to."

Molly nodded. It wasn't a pleasant visit either.

"And..the babies look absolutely healthy!" He exclaimed, smoothing his uniform.

He carefully slipped the photos into the folder once more, as Molly gave a huge sigh of relief. She rubbed her belly affectionately and felt a small kick.

"Did you hear that, Percy?" Molly turned towards the boy, "Your younger brother is doing great! Ah, your father is going to be so pleased." She laughed, poking the small child in the belly.

He giggled aloud looking up at his mum smiling then almost immediately went back to reading his book.

"They seem to be doing great and should be due in around.." Healer Finklebomb tapped on his small white beard, looking up at the ceiling, "2 months or so?"

"Two months! I cannot even believe time passed so fast.." she said, counting the days. She paused, backtracking on what her healer had just said.

"Healer.." she mumbled, "Did you just say _babies_? As in more than one?"

"Mhm, mhm," he said, "Yes! It is quite obvious why your belly is bigger than a usual pregnant witch's. That's why you experienced all those extra symptoms. Molly, you're having _twins._"

Her eyes grew large as her mouth opened into a confused smile. Twins. _Twins._ Molly was absolutely shocked, and the look on her face said it all. Big tears brimmed on the edges of her eyes.

"Merlin's beard, _twins_! Oh my goodness, I have to tell Arthur!" she half yelled, laughing as if there were nothing better in this world then having twins, "Thank you, Healer Finklebomb, thank you!" she said, shaking his hand. "Come on Perce, we have to tell your brothers!"

She took the newly prescribed tonic and stuffed it into her satchel. Percy dropped the book onto the near by table and grabbed on to his mother's arm.

"Just let me know if you need anything! Floo me anytime." He said.

She waved vigorously.

"Alright, goodbye now!"

CRACK.

Molly and Percy landed in the living room of The Burrow, the crackling of the fireplace welcoming them. The mother could hear the faint quarreling of Bill and Charlie who were upstairs, yelling at each other.

"Percy, Percy!" Molly exclaimed excitedly, smiling widely.

She picked him up and spun him around in multiple circles. He shrieked with joy as he flew in the air.

"Y-Yes, Momma?" he asked, slightly dizzy from the spinning.

"Gather your brothers and bring them downstairs." She ordered, dusting herself off. "Mummy is going to get Daddy. We have great news."

_Arthur and Molly Weasley were welcoming not 1, but 2 new additions into their family._

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I apologize for the very slow beginning. It'll get better, I promise -crosses heart-. Reviews would be nice! Thanks.<p>

xx


	2. Hogwarts Express

**September 1****st****, 1982**

"Come on everyone! Boys, hurry up, hurry up!" Molly yelled as she paced around The Burrow with young Ginny in her arms.

It was Charlie's first year and Bill's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Molly was determined to bring the whole family to King's Cross Station in order to say their farewells. Arthur was already loading the two trunks full of school robes, textbooks, and more into the back of his Ford Anglia. With a swish of his wand, the trunks were neatly set down. He had bewitched the car to the extent where it allowed at least 8 passengers to sit comfortably in the back seat, and 3 in the front. Muggle transportation was the only way to arrive at King's Cross Station, and running 10 minutes late was contributing to the Weasley chaos quite nicely.

"Percy, put that book down, now!" Arthur said as he grabbed Fred and George by the back of their shirts. "What have you boys been doing? What's on your face?"

Fred stood with a large G on his forehead, while George had an F on his.

"Uhh, nothing.." Fred mumbled, giggling.

"Wash that off; no, get in the car, get in the car!"

"Okay!" the boys said in unison, skipping out to the car.

The twins grew up to be very mischievous and clever, as you could see. By the age of 2, Fred and George already figured out a way to communicate with each other through babbling and hand signals. It was as if they had their own secret kind of code that no on else could really comprehend. Their adorable big brown eyes were just a charm, and usually proved them innocent from others who did not know about their daily acts.

"Arthur," Molly paused, wiping the drool off of Ginny's mouth, "ARTHUR, can you please get Ron?" Molly asked, grabbing the sandwiches she made for the family, "I think he's upstairs in his toy box."

"Maammmaaaa.." Ginny, the youngest and only daughter in the Weasley household, babbled as she smiled a toothless smile. Her tuffs of orange hair were growing thicker day by day; just like all the Weasley family members' fire red hair.

"Will do!" the father muttered, sprinting upstairs once more.

"Mum, we have to leave, NOW! I'm going be late and it's my first year!" Charlie bellowed, already sitting in the back seat of the car.

"OUCH! Fred, stop it!" Bill commanded. Fred had taken the liberty to pinch his older brother's nose close multiple times. Whenever Bill would reach over to do the same, he would hide his face towards the inside of his car seat.

"Make meeeeeeee hehehe." Fred laughed and pinched it once more. Bill raised his wand right up to Fred's face as a threat. In defense, George took the wand and started to nibble on the edge of it.

"GEORGE!"

"Okay, okay, quiet down; your mother is going to go mad!" Arthur said, holding a sleeping Ron in his arms.

Ron was now 2 years old, and also the youngest son in the Weasley family. He had the charm of the Weasley clan by having the biggest hazel eyes, and cutest little nose. There were a numberless amount of light freckles on his face that was very close to exposing themselves fully within the next month or so. His head rested on his father's head, observing the peace of sleeping, rather than the chaos of running late.

"Okay, okay," Molly came to sit in the passenger's seat, quickly buckling Ginny into her car seat. "Does everyone have everything? Bill, Charlie, do you have everything?" she asked, turning in her seat in order to see their face.

"Yes." Both said in unison.

"Now let's get a move on, PLEASE!" Charlie yelled, unable to bare it any longer.

VROOM!

And they were off like a jet. On the whole way there, Fred and George wouldn't stop babbling on and on about what it would be like to explode a firework inside of a compartment in the Hogwarts Express (who knows where they even got that idea), while using their hands for descriptive motion. Percy was absorbed in his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, while Ron slept on and on. Ginny seemed to enjoy the view, while Charlie shook his leg up and down apprehensively.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Bill asked, inspecting to see if there were any bite marks on his wand.

"Y-Yeah, just fine." He muttered, his ears turning red, "Just..nervous.."

"Well you should be," Bill lied, looking at Charlie's face, "In order to be sorted into your proper house, you have to transfigure a live beetle into a button with your wand. If you fail to do so, you will be expelled almost immediately and will have to return—"

"William.." Molly said with a feverish look in her eyes.

Bill shut up.

"Now Bill, I want you to look after your brother, okay?" Molly directed while fixing the front of his jacket.

He nodded, knowing he would hear the same advice year after year. His mother pulled him into a large hug, and the both of them stood in place for a long time. She backed away to look at Bill's face and smiled largely.

"I love you very much." She said, "Make Daddy and me proud. Don't get into any trouble now."

A small grin appeared on Molly's face as her hands stroke his cheeks. Oh, she couldn't help it! Her eyes were shining with tears, although she promised not to cry this time.

"Aw, mum, don't cry..Not in public at least."

Arthur smirked as he hugged Charlie.

"I love you too," Bill continued, "I'll be safe, and I'll write when I arrive."

"Okay," she sniffed, "Alright."

Molly patted his shoulders and turned to her second son.

"Charlie, dear, you will be just fine." she said, spotting the fear in his eyes, "I worry least about what house you will be sorted into," she said, smoothing her son's hair, "but you will surely be placed into Gryffindor. There is no doubt about it, sweetie."

He smiled weakly and hugged his mother who stood with open arms. She rocked him back and forth, unable to believe her 2 eldest children had already grown up so fast. Time was passing rather quickly in the Weasley family. Arthur nor Molly never saw it coming.

"Fred, George, say goodbye to your brother." She said, wiping more tears.

"Bye byee Charlie!" the twins slurred in unison, "See you later Billlyy!"

The F and the G were still faintly visible on the center of their foreheads. It turned out it was just magic marker they found in a quill box back at The Burrow. They smiled widely, waving their small hands back and forth.

"Bye Fred, bye George." Charlie said, ruffling their hair.

"We'll send you something cool for Christmas!" Bill nodded, seeing their faces light up.

"I'll write to you and Dad, every day of this year." Charlie promised to his mum.

She laughed lightly, "We'll see what happens, love. You take care, okay? Let me know how your first day goes!"

"I will!"

"Come on Charlie, let's go." Bill said tugging on his arms, "Merlin's beard, the train is going to leave without us!" he continued, dragging his brother into the entrance of the train.

Barely a minute later, the Hogwarts Express started to groan, as if it were an old man. Smoke puffed out of the back of the train, as it started to slowly move. Molly leaned on Arthur as they watched their sons start a new journey. Although there was much danger in the world, the parents trusted Hogwarts. They attended and even met each other at the very same school, and they knew it was protected well.

_*squeak squeak*_

"OH MY GOODNESS; Charlie, CHARLIE, you're forgetting Scabbers!" Molly said as she started to run towards the train that was already on the move.

The first year was sticking half his body out the compartment window, throwing his arms out wide towards his mum.

"I'm s-sorry mum, sorry!" he yelled, grabbing his fat rat.

She slowed down into a mediate walk, waving at the Hogwarts Express. Sighing with satisfaction, she walked back towards the rest of her family.

All was well. For now.

* * *

><p>Second chapter -fist pump-! Alright. <strong>I also accept requests, so if you have an idea, be sure to mention it in your review.<strong> Lots of love.

xx


	3. Ice Cold Carrots

**November 28th, 1978**

"Mom, I can't take it anymore!" Bill wailed as Fred started to cry again.

It was 2:30 in the morning, and the twins were awake once more. It wasn't the first time they had awoken the family. Molly ran across the dark hallway of The Burrow and entered the nursery where she found her eldest child holding Fred in his arms. George was in the crib opposite of his brother's, one hand holding onto a bar for balance, and the other one curling into a fat fist, reaching out to be held. Each twin was puffy eyed and tear stained.

Taking care of twin boys who seem to accommodate oppositely with each other was no simple task. It always seemed as if when one was sleeping, one was awake. When one was hungry, one needed to be burped. The only time anyone had seen them do something in unison was laugh, which was often, but often during the day time.

The Weasley family was very close to going insane. Although they loved the twins very much, they were causing everyone so much trouble.

Just the other day, Percy had started to learn how to hold a quill. With much concentration, eyebrows furrowed towards the center of his forehead, he leaned on a large piece of kid's parchment, ready to write out the whole alphabet with percision and focus. Fred had found his way to Percy's bedroom which was just next door to his nursery.

A...B...(throw) C...OUCH!

Percy's head shot up, his glasses almost falling off his nose. There laid a small alphabet block next to his left hand. Percy wasn't sure to consider this to be _ironic_, or just coincidental. Fred would just giggle and crawl out of the room.

Bill had seemed to take lots of responsibility for his new twin brothers. Well he did so for all his siblings; there was no doubt about it. Although he usually had a firm grip on Charlie and Percy, Fred and George was a totally different story. They were mischievous and troublesome, while Charlie was his partner and crime, and Percy being a quiet child. He loved his siblings to death, but was on the verge of snapping into pieces. He was only eight, and wanted to be a kid.

Heck, he _is_ a kid.

"OUCH!" the oldest child screamed, tears on the verge of spilling.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked as she grabbed her wand.

"Freddie BIT me!" he cried, sucking on his own pinky finger. "He was crying, right? He wouldn't stop either. So I come in, turn on the lights and pick him up. His binky is not anywhere, so I stick my finger in his mouth and he _bites_ me. I thought he didn't have any teeth!" Bill explained.

"I'm sorry love," Molly said as she swiftly kissed Bill's forehead, "But you know he didn't do it on purpose. The boys are teething and it is not the most pleasant feeling." She grabbed George and held him close as Bill held Fred. "All young ones are like this, you know. Even you, Percy and Charlie."

Molly bounced up and down, in an attempt to quiet George.

"R-Really?" Bill said, interested. He firmed his grip on Fred.

She chuckled, reminiscing her thoughts, "Oh, yes, definitely. I remember you bit your father one time. He was in pain, but was absolutely delighted to see those two, bottom teeth sprouting out of your gums."

Fred and George stopped crying, making eye contact with each other. They open their mouths at each other, revealing two small stubs that were apparently teeth.

Molly and Bill did not catch this.

"Binkies would not work at all. I was so troubled. Until I thought of this."

Molly lazily flicked her wand with her free hand, and two ice cold carrots levitated towards the mother.

"_C-carrots?_"

"Yes. Ice cold frozen carrots. Just watch, my love." Molly smiled.

She grabbed one carrot that was hanging in midair, and gave it to George who immediately stuck it in his mouth. His big, brown eyes bugged out as he enjoyed the coldness against his hurting gums.

"So I did this with Charlie, Percy, and now Fred and George. You were the one that definitely concluded this would work. It worked and it still works all the time. I used to buy bags at a time for the sake of you all."

She sat herself down in a rocking chair, as Bill mimicked the same, sitting in the second chair.

"Is that why our hair is so red? Cause we ate so many carrots?" Bill asked, holding the carrot to his little brother's mouth.

Molly chuckled, "Of course..of course.."

A moment of peace and serenity passed; the twins making small noises now and then. The carrots shrunk in size one by one. Molly looked over at Bill who was dozing off all while holding Fred with a secure grip. She couldn't blame her son. It was 2:45 in the morning, and he had willingly pulled himself out of bed to help his mother. She smiled and placed George into his crib. He sat with a thud, holding onto his carrot tightly. He watched his mother intently as she gently took Fred out of Bill's arms.

"Huh?" Bill woke up with a start "Ha, Momma, I'm awake.." he tried to explain, rubbing his eyes.

She sat back down into her rocking chair after laying Fred back in his crib, and motioned for Bill to sit on her lap. He climbed on and leaned against her chest, closing his eyes once more.

"William Arthur Weasley.." she started, rocking him back and forth.

"Hmm.." he mumbled.

"I want you to know that Mama loves you very much.." she sighed full of happiness trying to make up words, "Daddy loves you very much too. I know it gets very crazy with all your brothers, but you were the start of our family."

Molly swallowed, continuing, "No matter how old you are, I want you to know you'll always be my little boy. I love you and each of your brothers so, so much." She said, smiling down at her son.

"I love you too Mama.." the eight year old mumbled, "I love you too.."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading. Reviews would be nice!<p>

xx


	4. We Raised Her Well

**July 19, 1987**

It was a glorious summer evening in Devon, England. The sun was almost at setting, and the crickets had started to chirp within the bushes. A cool breeze drowned the front lawn of The Burrow, which allowed the house not to be as hot as it usually was in the afternoon.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley crowded around the very long dining table, eager to start eating. Molly was busy taking out the family roast from the blazing oven with her wand, while grabbing the various condiments from the cabinets. Ginny, the youngest child and only daughter of the Weasley clan, was expected to come through the front door any minute now. She had been out playing in the front yard by herself.

"Smells lovely, dear!" Arthur bellowed as he smacked his lips together.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ron whined. The six year old bit into his fork.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Okay, alright, I'm almost done."

All of a sudden, the front door shot open, and a crying Ginny came in.

"Momma, Momma," she repeated, sobbing hysterically, "M-Mommaaa!"

Tears were flooding her eyes. Ginny's light blue dress was now ruined; the color of dirt brown covering many portions of it. All heads turned as the sounds of her cries echoed through The Burrow's kitchen. There was an open scrape on her pale skinned knee that was bleeding.

"Dear, dear, what happened?" Molly said, quickly dropping the roast onto the dining table. She rushed over to her daughter and picked her up swiftly.

All the boys exchanged confused looks as the mother tried to restrain Ginny. Her thumbs wiped off the multiple tears spilling from Ginny's eyes.

"My love, what happened?"

"T-That b-boy!" Ginny choked, "D-Dudley!" she cried, clutching her knee.

Molly shot Arthur a look, who grimaced deeply. Dudley Dursley was a boy that was visiting his aunt, who did not live as far. Ginny climbed off of her mother and sat on the cold floor, still holding her knee close. Her cheeks were extra pink.

"What he did he do, my sweetheart?" she grabbed her wand and a band aid appeared with a small flick.

"I-I was j-just playing, a-and he p-p-pushed," she took a deep staggering breath before she could continue, "Mee!" she spit out before sobbing even harder. Arthur looked down at his daughter with eyes full of sympathy. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and limped into her father's office, slamming the door behind her.

The troubled mother exhaled, feeling deeply sorry for her daughter. Grabbing a nearby wash cloth, she walked into the office, closing the door softly behind her. This left her sons and husband alone at the table. They could hear the faint crying of Ginny in the other room. This caused a long silence to pass. After some time, Ron reached over to grab the ladle for the soup.

"Ron, hand down." Percy spoke up.

He quickly took his hand back and scratched his head in confusion.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked at Fred. "Dudley Dursley…" he muttered with fury, tightening his grip around his steak knife involuntarily.

"H-He makes me so angry!" Fred started out, not sure of what to say of the situation. This was the first time he felt this way to protect his little sister.

Sure, Ginny was given lots of attention at the Weasley household. She was given first choice most of the time, and praised by their mother many other times. Although the Weasleys were poor, Ginny always brought smiles into the family. She brought another gift that their family didn't have to buy. She was raised to be a humble, strong girl, and to see her hurt, angered all the men of the clan.

"How could he do that?" George half-yelled, his ears turning a blazing red.

"How do you push a girl like that? I reckon she didn't do anything bloody bad!" Fred agreed.

Percy scoffed, exhaling, "How dare he to even push Ginny down like that? She's just a little girl! Did you see that scrape on her knee?"

"Man…Bloody hell..That son of a b—" Bill was stopped.

"Bill.."

"Sorry.." he muttered, looking at his empty plate.

Ron frowned, looking down. "Whatever he did, he's gonna have to pay!" Ron exclaimed.

Even Arthur had nothing to say at this point.

The door of the office had opened once more. Molly had walked out, with some used tissues and the washcloth she took in. The boys eyed her down as she inhaled to speak.

"It turned out, Dudley had definitely pushed her.."

All the boys' ears had turned red, including Arthur's.

"But, she had taken the opportunity to punch him back." Molly said in an amused tone, "_In the face_."

"ALRIGHT GINNY!" Fred screamed, earning a disapproving look from his parents. He could've sworn he heard a giggle coming from the other room.

George gave a sigh of relief, giving a half smile, "Well that's good to hear. We raised her well."

"You've got that right." Percy muttered, glancing at his mother to see if he was in trouble for agreeing.

* * *

><p>Ah, I really liked this chapter. There's a follow up for it but I'm not planning to post it up just yet! Reviews are cool. :]<p>

xx


	5. Boys, It's Time

**July 28th, 1997**

It was a hot summer's day in Devon, England. The Burrow was steaming inside with the smell of Molly's traditional roast dancing through the air. Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur sat at the usual too long dining table once more, eager to dig in. Percy, however, was not going to join his family; for a while. Ginny was out on her usual dinner date with current boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Arthur was a little disturbed at first, knowing his daughter would be off with a _boy_ instead of her family, but was reassured after the explanation of what Dean was like by his sons. By now, the family had gotten used to her dates, and even invited him over once in a while for supper.

The boys sat around the table talking about happenings around town and the engagement of Bill and Fleur. Smiles were all around as Fleur helped Molly out in the kitchen with dinner.

As the room got louder with voices, the front door had surprisingly opened. All heads turned to see who it was. There stood a tear stained Ginny Weasley, her eyes puffy and blood shot red. The smiles quickly faded like an extinguished fire as Molly looked at her daughter with deep concern.

"Ginny…" she started.

Her daughter's lip quivered. "I d-don't want t-to talk a-about it." She stuttered as she sprinted up the stairs.

The boys exchanged glances as Fleur and Molly ran after her. Silence passed for a couple of seconds. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Boys," Arthur murmured quietly, "It's time."

All 5 of his sons exchanged multiple looks, Fred and George looking especially excited.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Bill asked, making sure he wasn't bluffing.

"Positive." He spoke, nodding his head.

Was it only Ginny, or did it seem a little peculiar that Dean's house had been egged with dungbombs, firecrackers, puking pestles, and painted in various colors the very next morning?

Molly was furious.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please :] thanks.<p> 


	6. The Joke's On Fred

**June 23, 1994**

"FRED, THAT WAS THE LAST BISCUIT!" Ron screamed as he got up from his chair with one abrupt movement.

"Ah von't caree." He mumbled, chewing away.

Unfortunately, Molly did not have enough ingredients to make another batch of those breath taking biscuits she made for the family occasionally. It was a specialty of hers that all her Weasley children enjoyed, considering the fact it was created by a family recipe that's been passed down for ages. The whole family, except for Ron who had come down for supper a little too late, had eaten at least one.

Of course Fred snatched the last one before Ron could even blink. Ron's ears turned a very unnatural red.

"F-Fred!" he was now standing, making a huge fuss, "That was the last of Mum's BISCUITS!"

Molly watched in disbelief, deciding to keep quiet.

"No.." Fred merely said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "_That_, was bloody gooooood."

Ron watched with fume written all over his face.

Fred winked.

ooo

So the intense chasing lasted around an hour, with Ron screaming at Fred; Molly trying to calm the two. Yes, all over a small, small biscuit. But it was a very tasty biscuit indeed. Turns out it was all planned; as George had just one more hidden in his napkin. Of course he was planning to give it to Ron! Yet the younger twin was a little too amused of his twin's chasing.

Joke's on Fred.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed writing this one! It's short, I know, but thank you to thatsuperhotsexybookworm for requesting the writing prompt. Requests are always welcome at the Weasley house.<p>

BTW, did you guys get to register for **Pottermore**? After staying up, I answered Day 2's clue and got in.

xx

lumosrain124


	7. Cold Nights No Problem

**December 15, 1983**

"Momma, it's freeeezing.." Percy mumbled, barely looking up from his book.

All 5 children sat shoulder to shoulder around the crackling fireplace that was the only source of heat in The Burrow. Ginny babbled on and on, throwing punches in the air occasionally; some words comprehensible to make out (most of it gibberish), while sitting in Fred's lap. Ron was lying down, staring into the flames with his head in George's lap, while George spoke to Fred about a garden gnome he had saw earlier that day.

Molly glanced at the clock near by and stood up.

"Alright everybody, upstairs you guys go! Time for bed." Molly bellowed, tossing her blanket aside.

"Aaww, really Mum?" Ron whined, looking up at his mother's face.

She firmly nodded. "It's getting late, and you need your big boy sleep!"

He sat up, scratching his head as Fred let Ginny run up the stairs on her own. Percy stretched his arms, laying his book to a side table near by.

o  
>ooo<br>o

Molly spent her last hour, gathering her children around to make sure they were dressed in pajamas and warm enough. The boys and Ginny had made sure to fool around before eventually getting into bed. Exhausted herself, she had read "Rabbity Babbity and Her Cackling Stump" at least 3 times to each bedroom, in order for them to fall asleep soundly; as so she had thought. The weather outside was freezing cold, and with a shiver, she wrapped her robe around her body tighter. Arthur had been assigned to another night shift, and so the mother was alone that night once more.

"Good evening, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly, who was very concentrated reading her novel, looked up, very surprised to see her husband. Arthur was leaning onto the side of the door frame with his shoulder, his tie undone and hanging sloppily around his neck. There was a smug expression on his face, yet his tired eyes still greeted his wife with a warm welcome.

"I hear you have a brilliant, brilliant husband that got off of his night shift tonight?" he asked, exposing his Weasley charm. Molly scoffed, standing up.

"Arthur!"

The very tired Mother ran to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth of his chest to her forehead. Her eyes met his as she leaned in for a light kiss. Enthused, his hands found the small of her back as he deepened the kiss.

"A-Arthur." she breathed, "Not with the kids down the hall.."

He grunted with dissatisfaction, remembering the incident that happened previous months ago, and pulled away reluctantly.

"How was your day, love?" Arthur questioned as he started to unbutton the front of his shirt.

"Good," she said pausing, "The usual."

Molly gave a deep sigh, falling back onto her bed. "Tiring."

"Ah," he threw his shirt to a corner and sat next to her figure, "Well I deeply apologize for not being there, sweets."

Arthur moved the hair away from her face.

"Don't even worry." Molly said, really meaning her reassurance, "You, Arthur, are doing much more for this family than I am."

He raised his eyebrows, "That is certainly not true."

She gave a small grin, sitting back up.

"I..reckon you want to see this." Arthur said, grabbing her hand. Without a word, he lead his wife down to the upstairs of The Burrow in the dark. The two quietly walked up the stairs carefully, making sure not to miss any step. Eventually, Molly found herself at the front door of Fred and George's room.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are we-"

Arthur planted a single finger on her lips, pushing the door open with a creek.

The twins' beds were pushed together, making a huge bed that could fit up to 4 adults. There laid all the children of the Weasley family, curled together like small puppies. They were all sound asleep, in their own little dreams. Molly saw Percy slumbering towards the head of the bed, lying on Fred's dragon pillow, while Fred and George laid sideways towards the end of the bed. George had an arm extending out towards the opposite direction, his hand close with another smaller hand that was indeed Ginny's. The youngest was in the middle of all the boys, as if she was being protected from a villain of some sort; her head laying on Ron's stomach. One of her hands were wrapped around George's index finger. Ron was softly snoring in a corner of the bed, his body resting on Percy's legs. Each had an individual blanket the bundled around them, all their fire red hair still visible in the dark. Molly couldn't help but smile with happiness.

"Clever, they are." Arthur softly said, squeezing Molly's hand.

She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you," he continued, planting a sweet kiss on Molly's forehead, "For these little miracles."

It wasn't so cold in The Burrow anymore. Arthur and Molly left their children to be.

* * *

><p>I'm going to be gone for the next three days, so I thought I would update before I left! Please R&amp;R!<p>

xx


End file.
